After the war
by nakedmolerat
Summary: The first moments after the war was over, before everyone went to bed. Short and sweet, 1st is Ginny and Harry, 2nd is the same story in Ron's POV. First story EVER. All reviews, good or bad, are welcomed, and very much appreciated.
1. Harry and Ginny

The war was over. Pain, loss, excitement, joy, even despair would come, but right now exhaustion was concealing and overpowering everything else. All Harry wanted to do, was find his four-poster and let sleep take over.

He walked zombie-like towards the Gryffindor tower along with Ron, and Hermione. Nobody was talking, and the corridors were empty since most people were still in the great hall.

The fat Lady was gone, but the door was wide open so they just walked in. All three of them started up the stairs. Hermione took clothes out of the beaded bag and all three went to take showers. By the time Harry left the shower, Ron was seating on the bed halfway through a huge plate of sandwiches.

"Kreacher brought them up mate, there's a plate in your bed and I have a flagon of pumpkin juice". He said.

"I'm so effing tired, and hungry, but I think hunger is winning right now. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's still showering, but she'll probably sleep here. She didn't fancy sleeping in her dorm by herself" Ron said blushing a bit. Harry just gave him a look but continued to eat sandwiches.

They were not saying much, just focused on eating until Hermione walked in. She took some food from Harry's plate which still had the most sandwiches and sat on Ron's bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked them, Ron shrugged and Harry said "Tired".

Nothing much was said, all of them where too tired to make small talk. They finally went to bed, Harry went first and closed the curtains, wanting to make Ron and Hermione's sleeping arrangement less awkward, not the he minded, but he knew they were shy

He heard Ron's curtain start to close, but by the time they were completely drawn he was already asleep.

Harry woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, at first, he couldn't remember where he was and where the reddish light that turned to be sun coming through the curtains was coming. He heard some very familiar voices and opened the curtains.

Ginny turned to him and smiled, it hit Harry yet again how beautiful she was. The sun shining in her hair created a halo-like effect that made her look so angelic that made him loose his breath.

"Hey there, rested well? She asked.

"Hi Harry" Said Hermione.

"Yeah I did. Hiya Hermione. What time is it?"

"It's 1 pm, you slept for over a day. Ron has been up for a couple of hours and wanted to wake you for some food, but mom didn't let him. She said if he so much as disturbed you, she would personally lock him up somewhere in a tower, that stopped him. How are you feeling?" Ginny said

"Oh, I'm ok I suppose. Everything still feels so unreal"

"Hey Harry I will go down and let people know you're up. They want to set up a time for all the burials, but McGonagall wanted to make sure you were awake first." Hermione said giving him a sad smile and walked away.

They were silent for a while until Ginny said a very quiet "I missed you"

"Gods, you have no idea" and then everything Harry had been thinking but was not planning to say yet, came out in one go. "I missed you, like I haven't missed anyone before. There were endless nights when all I could do was look at your dot wondering around hopping you were ok, wishing that you somehow knew that I was thinking about you, remembering all of those days when we were together, those moments where like a talisman to me"

She flew to his bed and hugged him so hard that he fell on his back. They stayed like that, embracing for a long time saying nothing, just holding onto each other, and savoring the moment. Harry kissed her head, she looked at him and said "I was so afraid you git, the moment I saw you in Hagrid's arms my heart broke, you have put me through so much, but I'm just so happy I have you here, your hero needs should be satisfied for a while"

"I'm so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am and I want to tell you everything..." But Ginny interrupted him mid-sentence. "Now it's not the time, now it's time for you to get up, put on some clothes with no holes in them, and get some food" she said while getting up from on top of him.

She kissed his cheek and told him, "For the next couple of weeks I will be understanding, stand by you, and be the perfect supporting girlfriend, then I will be angry and demand answers. Ok?"

He couldn't help but smile and answered "Ok. We have time, you can be an angry girlfriend for as long as you want."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and together they went down the dormitory stairs.


	2. Ron and Hermione

Ron was tired, so very very tired. He was hungry and weary and a million other things that he did not want to feel at the moment.

He was holding Hermione's hand, while Harry was walking a bit ahead on the way to the Gryffindor tower. He could tell she was just as exhausted as him, tear tracks still marring her beautiful face. Nobody was saying anything, they were just focused on making it to bed.

He chanced a look at her one more time and wondered how the hell he had gone for so long without her, really with her.

They kept walking until they reached their common room, and went upstairs without saying anything, Hermione took some clothes from her bag and gave some to Harry and he went directly to the showers.

She kept rummaging through her bag, he knew she was stalling. Finally, she pulled out a pair of pajamas and said "I will go shower as well, but I think I will sleep here. I don't want to sleep by myself"

Ron said nothing.

"I can sleep on the floor, or one of the empty beds if you don't feel like sharing Ronald" she said a bit waspishly.

"There's room in my bed" he mumbled to his feet. He didn't know why after all this time he could still manage to act like a total prat in front of her. _'Time to grow some balls Weasley'_ he said to himself.

He finally looked up and realized she was staring at him, he gave a step towards her and hugged her, he couldn't help it. She was finally here with him, the war was over, and he had time to make up for all the stupid mistakes he made in the past.

Hermione hugged him back and said "We stink, time for a shower" gave him a smile and walked out of the room.

Ron finished showering before Harry and saw Kreacher levitating a couple of trays of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice. He gave Ron a shallow bow and disapparated.

He sat on his bed and started to eat while thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Hermione, he knew they had time before having any serious conversation but he still wanted to make sure the she understood that he was all in and ready for a relationship, that she was the only girl he had ever wanted, the only woman that managed to make him feel so jealous that he felt himself turning green, one of the very few people that could either make him or break him, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Too much, too soon" he muttered and was thankful Harry didn't hear him as he walked out of the shower room.

"Kreacher brought them up mate, there's a plate in your bed and I have a flagon of pumpkin juice". He said gesturing with a sandwich.

He watched Harry sat on his bed, his best mate. Another person her felt he had to make amends with, he wondered if there would ever be a way for him to express to Harry just how sorry he was for walking away from then, and how bloody thankful he was that he had been forgiven and given another chance.

Harry interrupted his thoughts "I'm so effing tired, and hungry, but I think hunger is winning right now. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron felt himself getting red. "She's still showering, but she'll probably sleep here. She didn't fancy sleeping in her dorm by herself". Harry gave him a look but thankfully didn't tease him, they continued to silently much on the sandwiches until Hermione walked in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked them.

He just shrugged not trusting himself not to say anything moronic in front of them now that she was seating in his bed very close to him.

He heard Harry answer "Tired"

They finished the food in absolute silence, Harry bid them goodnight and drew his curtains.

She as usual, made the first move, went under the covers and patted the spot next to her. "Not planning to sleep sitting, are you?"

May things raced through his mind, some of them not suitable for polite company. He took a calming breath and laid next to her. He felt her snuggling to his side, Ron turned around and put his arms around her, and a feeling of contentment went through him. Yes, there was sadness, yes there was death, their world needed rebuilding, his family would never be complete again, but here, with Hermione in his arms, he knew everything would be fine.

Hermione looked up and gave Ron a peck on his lips, and whispered "Good night", and with that he drifted into a dreamless restorative sleep, the world could wait for a bit. Everything was going to get better.


End file.
